


Promise

by TELLTALEGIRL



Series: Their only angel [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ava has a hard time, Depression, F/M, Family, Leif is a good bro, Polyamorous Pack, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TELLTALEGIRL/pseuds/TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: Short one shots centering around the My inner demons universe, because I simply adore that series! Mainly just random prompts and I will take requests if any of you lovely readers have anything you want to see me write.
Relationships: Ava & Asch, Ava & Leif, Ava & Noi, Ava & Pierce, Ava & Rhys, Pierce/Ava
Series: Their only angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913275
Kudos: 20





	Promise

Nightmares

(Ava POV)

Gasping I sit bolt upright in my bed, struggling to breath through my panic. Looking around the room still covered in darkness, I start to calm down when I recognize where I am. I stay sitting in my bed till my breathing slows back down, clutching the blankets around me so hard I'm afraid they'll tear.

Once I calm down enough, I quietly slip off the side of my bed. Making my way to the bathroom I try to be as quiet as possible. The last thing I need right now is for the boys to see me like this. 'Heh great sorceress Ava, more like sniveling little baby.' I say to myself. They hold me in such high regard, that it would be awful if they saw me in this state.

Jesus must have been willing to cut me a break, seeing as how I got to my bathroom without incident. As quietly as I can manage, I shut the door behind me before the damn breaks. The tears I had been holding back come pouring from my eyes like a damn faucet, and my breathing turns ragged once more. My legs give out beneath me as I sit on the cold tiles, shivering from the feeling. Bringing my knees to my chest I start to sob quietly. "Why am I so useless? So weak? A little nightmare has turned me into a wreck!" I chastise myself in hushed whispers, needing to fill the silence with something other than my crying.

I don't see why anyone even gives any effort in being close to me. Like Lorelei. No matter how hard I try to push her away she keeps coming with her kind eyes and warm smile. I wish I was the friend she deserved, but deep down I know I'm not. A good friend wouldn't treat such a kind person like garbage, but I've never been a good friend.

Hell I've never been ANYONE'S friend. I thought the guys and I were starting to get close... but I know its all a joke. Noi even said it himself, that daemos don't care about things like we humans do. But that doesn't mean I don't care about them. Each of them has such endearing qualities.

Rhys with his constant mother henning. He is totally the mom of the group, making sure the others stay out of trouble. And he is one of the only people I know that can reign in Asch's temper. Then sweet Noi. Noi is such a sweet innocent little cinnamon roll, that I am actually surprised that he was friends with this group of guys. Leif was another thing entirely to himself. The former assassin was the most dagger happy guy I had ever met, but he is also super protective of his friends. He just likes to hide behind a tough guy act.

Now Asch was a total jerk when we first met, he still is actually. But after some time I actually grew attached to him. He's like the annoying older brother I never had. And Pierce... Pierce was such a good person that it hurt. He was never outright angry or upset with anyone, and he always helped others when he could. Especially me it seemed when I was super stressed or tired.

Just thinking about them makes me cry harder, knowing that they will all just leave me alone again one day. I must have been so caught up in my thoughts and that damn nightmare, that I didn't even notice someone was in the room with me.

"Hey princess... Ava?!" That was definitely Leif. Instead of looking at him I just bury my face further into my legs. "Not now Leif." I ground out through my persisting tears, not even bothering to cover up my sadness. Leif was always able to read me like a book. I hear him kneel beside me, but I pay him no mind. Why won't he just leave me?!

His hand gently grabs my shoulder, and I jump slightly at the contact. That stupid dream had my emotions all over the place. "Ava are you alright? Are you hurt?" The worry in his voice only makes me cry more. He shouldn't care about me so much! "I'm fine Leif. Just leave me alone." Again I try to get him to leave, but he still remains. "Ava please look at me, I swear I won't show you my teeth again." At the joke I can't help the small smile that comes through my tears.

Not seeing the use in arguing I concede and look into Leif's worried blue green eyes. "What happened?" At the simple question I feel my resolve start to crumble once more. I want to tell someone so much, but I don't want to trouble him or the others with my problems. But looking at his face again I give in almost immediately.

"I... I had a nightmare."

He tilts his head at me like a cat, and I nearly giggle at the sight. "A nightmare is like a dream, but scarier. You see all your fears come to life in your sleep." I explain to him and his eyes light up in understanding. "Soooo, what was your nightmare about?" He asks hesitantly, and I glad to see that he has learned something from all that TV they watch. "I was alone again." I tell him looking down at my lap. "You guys left me and I was left by myself again. And I just couldn't handle the thought of that happening--"

Before I can have another break down mid explanation, I am brought into a tight hug from Leif. "We made a promise remember? We won't leave each other behind, and that goes for the others too. We care about you Ava, more than you know." His words render me speechless, as all I am able to do is hug him back just as tightly.

We stay like that for a few more seconds before we finally pull away from one another. Before I can say anything to him, he stands up and offers me his hand.

"Now come on princess. We're watching a Socky marathon, and you look like you need a healthy dose of Socky!" He tells me and I can't help but smile at the offer. At first I wanted to be alone, but after talking to Leif I feel like being with my boys and watching Socky is the best place for me to be.

And thats how I later found myself on the couch snuggled into Pierce's side, with Leif and Noi basically laid in our laps. Rhys was passed out against Pierce's other shoulder, while Asch was drooling on mine. And in that moment I knew that no matter how many times I put myself down, that my boys will always be there to brighten my day up.


End file.
